Fairy tails grand magic games
by Jahni200
Summary: Since the seven year accident the guild dose not have a new s class wizard so they settle it in a fairy tail tournment 36 will enter out of 53 and 1 will win who will become s class or even become the next master of fairy tail
1. the beggining of the tournament

announcer welcome to the fairy tail tournment now in this the tournment fairy tail members will pummel each other there will be 36 entrys out of 58 people in fairy tail now hurry and enter now

lucy happy should i enter i mean gosh theres erza mirajane and if God really hates me hill put gray,juvia,natsu, even worst of all gildarts

happy i dont know happy took some fish and started chumping it down im entering though i need to prove im worth it like how your a monster lucy and how you need to prove something too that your ugly

lucy stupid cat lucy mummerd lucy kick

happy ahhh! sorry monster i wont try it again

cana well i have to be in this i cant be one sitting and watch the winner gets to be s class this is my chance

IN LINE

erza so natsu i see you are entering your self

natsu um erza your already s class

erza have you heard if your already s class then you get to be next in line

to be next guild master and a life supply of cake so i got to win

erza pulled the tag number entry 5

erza yes so i go up against 6

natsu pulled number entry 10 sorry next time erza number 9 here i come

gray so your 10 natsu i hope im 9 then plus if not cana to fight will be great also

gray pulled number entry11

gray maybe next time

cana pulled

cana come on mamas lucky number

cana entry number 13

gray dang it

cana i guess it was fate

TOURNEMENT TIME

anounncer hi its chase here so the numbers are in and its entry number 1 vs entry number 2 wich is mavis vermiilon vs makarov

lucy what mavis enter

cana thats my girl

happy well duh lucy how else is she gonna defeat a monster like you

lucy happy

happy oh no are you gonna eat me

lucy no lucy kick

happy ouch (happy fell)

natsu lucy you scared that mavis entered

lucy well ya plus juvia entered im doomed

natsu what number are you

lucy 19

juvia well i did not enter for you i entered for gray if i he will ask me on missons more if he needs more cause then i will be s class i will be the only one who will be there more often mirajane dosent go on that many missons well she actually stopped gildarts always is on a misson erza is always in something like a battle for lucy has to beat jellal oracion seis stuff like that laxus will be gone from bordum while mystogan gots a world to run so ill be the only one left

lucy where is mystogan anyway

natsu you know that punk didnt come

mystogan oh i did

natsu ahhhh! you scared me (natsu in lucys arms)

lucy get off (lucy dropps natsu)

mystogan im just one of the people watching

natsu shhhhhh the match is starting

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. mavis vs makrov and wendys dirty secret

makrov mavis I wouldn't have ever thought

mavis well belive it sucker

mavis this will be good I need to know how strong are you and if you can take care of these brats

makrov like you

lucy why has everyone gone silent

(mavis going in the air)

makrov whaaa!

mavis FAIRY GLITTER!

BOOM!

CANA that's my girl get him mavis

natsu come on gramps is that what you are a piece of trash

makrov your right natsu boy im a member of fairy tail and I wont give up

mavis and cana hes still standing

natsu go on gramps

Happy I sir

makrov fairy LAW!

Lucy how can he do that mavis is his firend

BIG EXPLOSHIN!

Mavis really makrov is that it

half of the arena on fire

JUVIA WATER GUN

mavis this is the real fairy law

lucy how can she

mavis FAIRY LAW!(echo)

Big exploshin

announcer your winner is mavis vermillion

makrov (crying)

natsu (goes to arena) (shakes hand) its ok makrov

(makrov on floor crying thank you natsu he thought)

announcer now people go do what you have to do because well be back in a half an our with our next match

Mavis lucy come here

Lucy yes grand master lucy said frightend.

Mavis can you scratch my back for me

Natsu and gray silence

Wendy (in the infirmary) how are you doing master

makrov great wendy sit down

wendy yes sir

makrov Im going to tell you a secret that you must not tell a single soul

wendy master you noddy man

makrov well I do try

wendy but theres somebody else

makrov natsu!

wendy gasp! ran out of room

wendy (in hall way) no way it cant be true

romeo huh!

wendy whaa!

romeo hay wendy

wendy ahhhhh! by its starting

announcer welcome back

chase ya these people need to know there place

natsu who do you think is going to be in this match gray

gray...

lucy I think hes thinking of juvia sama

juvia gray sama is

announcer now to continue

happy with lucy being ugly

lucy happy lucy kick

happy (flying into sky) noooooooooooo!

gray that's what the dum cat get and juvia isn't half bad

lyon what did you say

lucy what are you doing here

lyon im watching

lucy that means sherry is here to

sherry hi lucy lets play a game of death

lucy ahhhhhhh

juvia lyons here (juvia throughs self into the sky)

lyon juvia sama

gray you all deserve what you deserve

announcer the next match is number3 vs number 4

gildarts clive vs macao

cana oh no dad

romeo ya dad you don't stand a chance oh hi wendy

wendy ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! screams later

everybody huh

TO BE CONTINUED... PS WHAT DO YOU THINK


	3. gildarts vs macao

cana dad listen im not going to cheer for you it wouldn't be fair

romeo dad dad come on dad

cana really!

romeo what

wendy ahhhhh!

mavis (thinking) (gildarts) go on gildarts clive

macao so gildarts make romeo proud and make me win

gildarts not a chance my cana wants me to win

gildarts isn't that right cana my sweet heart

cana dad suck a twig

gildarts cana sweetie

macao (cana i)

macao well that daughter of yours is a piece of trash

cana (macao) (crying) (you've changed) running away

lucy cana san

gildarts crusher punch

BOOM

macao on floor dang your good ouch now (flying in the sky with fire) lets get this battle on purple fire rain

gildarts hmm is that it

lucy gildarts doged all of them

gildatrs crusher magic exploshin

BOOM!

romeo father!

gildarts 1000 mega crusher punches!

macao ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! clever gildarts fire wip

gildarts (grabbed it)

lucy he grabbed it

natsu that's gildarts for you

gildarts ahhhhhhhh! that burn

macao now magic of the purple flame i open soucers light haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

announcer what is that rumble

gildarts nooooooooo!

romeo dad

wendy huh gildarts sama is loosing

cana (dad that jerk macao is going to loose)

cana come on dad your the strongest in fairy tail you have to win

macao (cana)

cana your a fairy tail wizard just like everyone here so show your pride

gildarts your right ultimate power

announcer what is this bright white light

macao (i i cant win its game over)

romeo you can win dad i know it

wendy (romeo)

wendy come on macao you can do it your son is counting on you

macao of course (on his knees) i have a son gildarts please

everyone silenced

wendy that's not what i ment

lucy you could do better than that macao

bisca really

auska this is wrong

allzack that's low even for you macao

gildarts (in big strong voice) quit now!

macao what! you cant be serious!

gildarts very well then good by!

BOOM!

romeo dad!

macao (sorry romeo)

romeo its not over you have to win dad you to is a fairy tail member were all the same no one is the strongest we are all strong in our own way that is my way so tell gildarts whos boss

macao (romeo) (does a back flip)

macao that's right romeo son

natsu and the others hes still standing

erza no if gildarts win ill never get cake so ya win macao

macao i i can do it we are all equal

gildarts whaaa!

macao (walking towards gildarts) your not the strongest fairy tail is

cana what! (you old) crying macao!

gildarts really! your stupid i am the strong one hear

croud macao macao macao macao

announcer what is this there all cherring for macao

macao (getting stronger) the purple flame i open thee

gildarts no whaa!

cana natsu and lissana no!

mavis you have done well macao

macao ive been working on this move

mavis and makrov gasp!

mavis the fourth master of fairy tail macao

romeo that's it dad

wendy ya

bisca auska and allzack ye ha!

lucy ya! that's right

all exceeds i sir!

juvia drip drip drip drop and gray sama

gray nooooooooo!

sherry holding on to lyon

lyon juvia nooooo!

mavis what!

macao fairy universe!

gildarts noooooooooo!

croud what!

announcer what is this even mavis is in shock its fairy universe

macao gildarts clive you have been defeated

cana nooooooooo!

natsu (gildarts i thought dosent that mean macao is stronger than me)

BOOM!

lissana no! it cant be gildarts

cana father!

gildarts (coming out of fairy universe0

gildarts final punch!

macao ahhhhh!

reff winner is gildarts clive

cana natsu and lissana going to hug gildarts

cana you won dad

natsu ya gildarts

lissana (even though gildarts won macao your strong anyways)

wendy and romeo running to battle field

wendy im so sorry!

romeo its ok (dragging macao on floor while hes knocked out) come on dad lets go to the infirmary

lucy (even though he lost hes a good man mom)

natsu lucy come on i want to show you something

happy come on monster lucy

lucy (sorry mom im going to go to a funeral a cats one)

lucy come on you dum cat

happy ahhhhh! the ugly monster is chasing me

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. erza scarlet

lucy so what is it you wanted to show me natsu

natsu this he ripped of the sheet that covered the thing

lucy a wall

happy not just any wall

there was a statue of a dragon sitting right there next to it

bisca what are you guys doing here this is a restricted area you must leave now

happy says who bisca

bisca says the person that made us use this dirty stadium in the first place

natsu well is he trying to mock the crap out of me this dragon statue what the heck is this for

bisca its just a statue yall

natsu then explain

bisca then explain what boy

natsu nothing! never mine

lucy natsu

bisca you go to lucy

lucy right sorry again

happy sorry bisca

bisca now aren't you cute happy well run along

happy I sir

knock knock

erza can I come

(infirmary)

makrov yes laddy

erza not to be rude gramps but why are you and mavis in the tournament in the first place

makrov go ask wendy

erza what is that apposed to mean

makrov you will see when the time comes erza

makrov now the match is about to start go erza scarlet

erza (crying yes master)

announcer now heres the next match entry number 5 vs entry number 6

announcer erza scarlet vs mirajane stratus

announcer the sexy mirajane vs the scary erza cool cool cool!

chase na this is stupid we all know mira would win

mirajane how nice of you chase

chase (blushing) I aint nice here that bub

erza so mira I think we need to really fight

mira we waited a long time for this huh erza

erza ya now its time

lissana lets go sis

elfman lets go big sis (crying)

natsu are you crying elfman

elfman no I got something in my eye a man never crys

lucy so pathetic

lucy (erza vs mirajane)

happy who are you cheering for lucy

lucy I don't know mira is so nice to me and shesreally strong

lucy although im closer to erza than you can ever know

juvia erza erza erza!

lucy why so jumpy juvia

juvia well if you don't know yet me and erza grew a strong bond during the grimore heart accident

gray wow me and juvia has something in comin

juvia really gray sama

gray me and her on are misson together I remember that

juvia ya I remember that too

gray whoe wht

juvia never mine wait

natsu is something bothering you juvia

juvia erza erza is

lucy huh

juvia erza is the first one to do it with you

gray whaa!

juvia gray sama nooooooooooooo!

erza requip titania armor

mirajane your very clueless erza

erza shut up (punched mirajane in the stomach)

erza you talk to much

mira ahhhhhh!

erza ringed slash

mira ahhhhhh!

announcer wow this is cool erza is wooping her butt

chase no way

mirajane you want to fight erza then you've got it (she said looking crazy)

erza what did you think this was 911

erza im not stopping this is only the beginning

freed elfman and lissana mirajane (crying)

gray natsu juvia and happy erza (cheering)

lucy (erza)

erza come at me mirajane

lucy (mira)

mirajane haaaaaaaaaaa!

erza haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

lucy stooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Mirajane stratuss

mira (lucy!) she thought

erza (lucy) she thought

both stops!

(infirmary)

Auska mak...a..ro...v si..si ..sir

makrov what is it auska don't be afraid to speek whats on your mind come sit right here on my lap

auska ya!

makrov so what is it you want to talk about

auska well thi..this is

makrov spit it out

auska (crying) makrov your mean why do you bum rush my talking (hitting on head)

makrov wait auska you just said my name

bisca ya she did

auska and makrov ahhhhhhhhh!

auska mommy where the heck did you come from

bisca don't you got to ask gramps something

auska ri...right

(BACK AT BATTLE FIELD)

natsu lucy don't interrupt it like that again

announcer cool cool cool!

chase come on mira

mira chase your cute

erza requip fire emperior

mira haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

natsu cool!

lucy its bad enough the announcer guy said it (sigh)

gray go erza

juvia oh no gray sama likes erza ugly what am I going to do

(infirmary)

auska why is mira-nei is so lonely

makrov and bisca (gasp)

auska I...I mean she dose not have parents like I do

makrov let me tell you a story auska its about a little girl like you who became one of the strongest wizards in fairy tail not only that but in fiore

auska ooooo!

makrov it all began with a girl named mavis vermillion

mavis (peeking through door) (makrov) she thought

(Back story) Please note that all of the people I mention are younger than they are in the anime today

mavis welcome to the fairy tail grand opening please enjoy and join our fun guild

makrov i want to join fairy tail one day and I will be the strongest

mavis ha! you still got a long way to go

messanger master mavis melina shes in labor

mavis what

(hospital)

mavis ELFBOY!

ELFBOY please help melina is in labor is there anything you can do

mavis (yelling) does it look like I can do anything im a guild master not a miracle worker

mavis (sitting down) falling whoe

ELFBOY that's what you get

mavis no look

Baby noise

mavis (pushed elfboy) what is it

melina a nice baby girl named mirajane

mavis yes you gave it the name I said it should now fairy luck!

(shine)

mavis this baby is blessed in the name of fairy tail

(Few years later) still younger just when there like 13 or so or maybe 10

(AT moms grave)

mira mom I miss you

lissana come on mira I want to see the new girl in the guild

elfman so be a man

mira (by mom)

To be continued...

ps... who do you think should win mira or erza

To be continued


	6. The last stand Mira vs erza

Back at battlefield

Mira erza San I

Erza mirajane as much as I hate to do this im not holding back

Mira I was just about to say the same Satan soul!

Erza ok then (Takes off her armor leaving just her regular clothes)

Announcer cool she took ofof her arm or she's serious now cool!

Lucy ok Announcer me and you fight right now

Happy I don't think he's all ready to fight you Lucy

Lucy why is that?

Happy because your a

Lucy if you say monster I swear

Happy no I was gonna say stripper

Gray oh god did you just call Lucy that! (Gray said but naked)

Lucy you call me a stripper

Levy why would erza take her arm or off when mirajane is in Satan soul

Natsu it's because out of every arm or she has this one is the only one that

Erza natsu shush that's our secret

Natsu (blush) right sorry

Erza now Mira where we're we oh yeah haaaaaaaaah!

Flash back

Mira so what's your name

Erza my name is Erza Scarlett.

Cana No it's not

Erza do I know you

Cana No but I know you and Jel (erza closes her mouth)

Erza how about we take this conversation outside

Mira she can't just bail on me like that that girl is dead meat

Back at battlefield

Wow these two are going at it

Erza miraaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Mira Erzaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Boom!

Announcer the crowd has gone silent there excited about whos gonna turn out the victor

Mira aaaaaah!

Announcer wow is it what it looks like Mira is in the sky beating the living life out of Erza

Chase yeah Mira you keep it going

Announcer wow Mira hit erza on to the concrete.

Chase Mira is landing for the last punch

Stops punch

Mira you win Erza Scarlett.

Crowd yaaaaaaaaah!

Natsu and gray hugs

Natsu and gray aaaaaah!

Juvia boy love then juvia must do as well

Juvia Lucy sama

Lucy aaaaaah!

Happy typical stripper

Erza what made you make me win

Mira you deserve it

Flash back

Erza please don't say his name The Last thing I want to think about is Jellal

Cana ok but my card still tells me that This is not the last time jellal will come up jellal will be brought up in a conversation.

Crowd Ezra Scarlett

Erza (crying) thank you Mirajane

Erza ok crowd my real last name is.

Mystogan No

Erza you will no in sorcire weekly by now

Announcer so erza Scarlett go's to the next round

Chase I knew it

Lucy but you said Mira would win

Back stage

Lucy erza chan hi! Aren't you happy it seems like your down

Erza no lucy I'm not

Erza sorry Lucy I got to run

Lucy erchan

Gray hay Lucy what's with the face

Lucy no it almost looked like erza wasn't happy that she one.

Gray I know what's wrong I've been feeling it for years

Lucy what do you mean

Gray you see me and natsu fight all that time but it has that spark

Lucy what does that have to do with anything

Gray look at it like this Mira and Erza has been fighting for year's but they haven't really settled it yet now that Ezra knows she stronger there's nothing really to fight about anymore.

Lucy no it's more then that (saying with head down)

Gray huh?

Lucy she wanted it to be over but Ezra never really won she's been waiting for that particular moment. And when it comes it lost if I were in Ezra's shoes I will feel like crap!

Gray (thinking) Lucy she became so attractive all of a sudden.

Lucy (pulls Gray's arm) let's go we need to find erza quick

Gray hay wait a second

(Behind pole)

Juvia oh no gray blushed at Lucy and Lucy pulled him away wich means

(Juvia fantasy)

Lucy oh gray you look so hot with out your shirt off

Gray not as much you do with your panties and bra off sexy (smacks but)

Moans later

Back to reality

Juvia I'm coming gray sama!

Back at dragon statue

Mira mystogan!

Mystogan oh hi Mira

Mira don't play dum with me jellal I know it's you

Mystogan if you mean Edolas jellal then yes that's me

Mira (smacks him) don't play with me listen I've never met you jellal. But I'm pretty danm sure what you are here for.

Jellal ok you caught me but just know this exactly what I am here for and how do you know my name.

Mira well I know your name because a few years ago my sister was the best sneak around

Flash back

Mira hay lissanna go see what cana and red head is talking about over there

Back to reality

Mira second erza told somone gave her last name and then when she was about to announce it you told her no! And since mystogan is Edo Jellal all the pieces came together.

Mira now what your here for is

(Suddenly something attacks them)

Mira Ahhhhhhhh!

Lucy (walking in hall) wait!

(Dragon statue eyes shine green)

Gray what is it

Lucy nothing in just felt like this statue was calling to me

Gray maybe it's just the hot air getting to yah! Come on let's go find Erza

Mira Help!

Gray Lucy you hear that

Lucy ya and I also see this ( Jellal's body on floor)

Gray holy!

(Statue moves and wall behind it opens)

Voice Come child of fairy tail! Muhahahaha!

Lucy should we go

(Gray clothes gone)

Gray (running in secret room) I don't know about you but I'm going

Lucy (running towards secret room) but your totally naked!

Juvia (running in secret room) just the way juvia likes it Ya!

announcer The next match is between the numbers 7 and 8 Which means it's laxsus Dreyar vs Juvia loxer

Announcer anyone seen juvia

Levy Ya where is juvia

Chico who cares laxsus won

Bixlo so much for that my babies were fired up

Freed well this was upsetting

Evergreen not for me I putted money on laxsus

Bixlo no you just was glad that the match was over so quickly so you can go get laid with elfman right babies

Babies mama mama!

Evergreen why you little come here

(Chasing bixlo in back round)

Freed it wasn't like juvia was going to win any way her body is entirely made out of water the lightning will no her in seconds.

Freed are you guys even listening!?

Laxsus (thinking I swear if I win

Announcer the reff is calling it in Your winner by default laxsus Dreyar.

Laxsus no! (Walks off battlefield)

Announcer it looks like laxsus is furious isn't he glad he won

(Backstage)

Laxsus (punches wall) that danm rain woman know one makes me wait!

To be continued...


End file.
